1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the extraction and collection of one or more analytes by a sorption process. Specifically, this invention relates to a device and method for performing extraction and desorption on an analyte-bearing sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
To prepare samples for chemical analysis, often analytes, or the compound of interest, must be separated from a sample matrix, such as water, soil or animal tissue, and presented in a form suitable for a particular piece of analytical equipment, such as a gas or liquid chromatograph. There are various extraction methods known and used to collect and prepare samples for such chemical analysis. These methods include liquid/liquid extraction, solid phase extraction, solid phase microextraction and stir-bar sorptive extraction. The new trend in the industry is toward simplified sample preparation that results in reduced waste and pollutants.
Liquid/liquid extraction partitions an analyte between two immiscible phases, such as an organic solvent and an aqueous phase. When an aqueous phase contains the analyte, the analyte is extracted into the immiscible organic solvent by placing the two phases into contact. Extraction is further enhanced by mixing. A relatively large volume of solvent (typically greater than 100 mL) is necessary to carry out the extraction. Partitioning of a compound between the solution solvent and extractant solvent is governed by the distribution constant, K, and the phase ratio, r. An example of such an extraction would be EPA test method SW846 3510 which specifies that one liter of aqueous sample should be serially extracted with 350 mL of methylene chloride. When the entire procedure is considered, a total of 500 mL of solvent is used for each sample. The solvent extract must be evaporated to reduce its volume to between 1 and 2 mL for placement into an autosampler vial prior to analysis.
Solid phase extraction (SPE) is often used to extract a sample prior to analysis by chromatography. SPE uses silica particles with an organic layer covalently attached to the surface of the particles. The silica particles are packed into a tube or disc, such as a polyethylene syringe barrel. The sample is then prepared and an analyte extracted by passing the sample through the solid sorbent. The analyte is then desorbed from the SPE media by solvent extraction. An example of such an extraction is EPA test method SW846 3535 which utilizes one liter of sample but requires approximately 50 mL of solvents. The solvent extract must be evaporated to reduce its volume to between 1 and 2 mL for placement into an autosampler vial prior to analysis.
It is known in the art to use a sorbent to extract an analyte from a solution. The analyte is later extracted from the sorbent by thermal desorption or by back extracting with a small amount of organic solvent. Sorption materials are usually homogenous, non-porous materials that are above their glass transition point (Tg) and in which the analyte can dissolve. The sample may be removed for analysis by thermal desorption or solvent extraction.
Stir-bar sorptive extraction (SBSE) is used primarily for direct mode sampling. SBSE utilizes a thick sorbent coating on a magnetic bar stirrer that stirs the sample for a predetermined amount of time during which time the analyte partitions between the stir-bar sorbent and the sample. After extraction, the stir-bar is removed and the analyte is thermally desorbed to the injection port of a gas chromatograph.
Examples of the prior art follow:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,298 issued to Pieper et al. on Feb. 21, 1995 discloses an apparatus that can be used to perform a solid phase extraction under pressurized conditions. The apparatus includes a pressurizable housing with an inlet tube that can communicate with a pump, which feeds a liquid to the housing under positive pressure. A disk assembly includes fluid-permeable, porous sheets on opposite sides of an SPE membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,206, issued to Pawliszyn on Nov. 25, 1997 discloses a device for carrying out solid phase microextraction. The device is a fiber, solid or hollow, contained in a syringe. The syringe has a barrel, a plunger slidable within the barrel and a hollow needle extending from the end of the barrel opposite the plunger. The needle contains the fiber. When the plunger is depressed, the fiber extends beyond a free end of the needle find when the plunger is in a withdrawn position the fiber is located within the needle. To collect a sample, the needle is inserted through a septum in a bottle containing the sample and the fiber is extended into the sample. After a predetermined amount of time, the fiber is returned to the needle and the syringe is withdrawn from the bottle. The sample is analyzed by inserting the needle through a septum in a gas injection port of a gas chromatograph and extending the fiber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,622, issued to Murphy on Oct. 15, 1996 discloses a simplified method for solid phase extraction of components of interest from a sample. A syringe is used in which the inner surface of the cannula or needle is at least partially coated with a stationary phase such that aspirating the sample into the needle results in adsorption of the components of interest into the stationary phase. Aspiration of a solvent may be employed for removing the components of interest from the stationary phase for direct injection into a chromatographic instrument, or the components of interest may be removed by thermal desorption, wherein the needle is placed in the injection port of the chromatographic instrument and heated.
U.S. Pat. Application Pub. Ser. No. US 2002/0105923, applied for by Malik, published on Oct. 17, 2002 discloses a method of preconcentrating trace analytes by extracting polar and non-polar analytes through a sol-gel coating. The sol-gel coating is either disposed on the inner surface of the capillary tube or disposed within the tube as a monolithic bed.
U.S. Pat. Application Pub. Ser. No. US 2002/0098594 A1, applied for by Sandra et al., published on Jul. 25, 2002, discloses a method and collector for solid-phase microextraction and analysis. A collector, which contains the sorption phase, is generally a magnetic stir bar, or a glass rod encased by a hose. The collector is brought into contact with a substance for sufficient time and then is subjected to a solid-phase microextraction apparatus. The apparatus comprises a desorption tube that is adjoined to the collector. The apparatus is connected to an analysis device, like a gas chromatograph, and a carrier gas flows through the desorption tube. Substances attached to the collector are desorbed and are passed to the analysis device by the carrier gas. Thus, in order to perform extraction and desorption of an analyte, Sandra et. al. requires excessive equipment and steps.
Canadian Pat. No. 2,280,418, issued to Forsyth on Feb. 12, 2001, discloses a technique for carrying out solid phase microextraction of analytes contained within a liquid, solid or other material. A fiber assembly is mounted in the headspace of a gas-tight container. A coating is applied to the fiber assembly based on selectivity of the coating towards at least one analyte present in the sample. The fiber assembly is exposed either in direct contact with the sample, or indirectly through contact with the gas present in the headspace of the container. After exposure, the analyte-containing fiber is then desorbed so the desired analyte can be analyzed. There are two alternatives for desorption under Forsyth. The coating must be removed from the fiber through solvent swell. Once the coating has been removed, the coating is placed in an autosampler vial containing a portion of solvent. The coating is suspended in the solvent, which can result in contamination and interference with the autosampler. Additionally, while this method reduces the amount of solvent necessary in the prior art, this method still requires a greater amount of solvent than the present invention. Alternatively, the coating can be left on the fiber and the fiber can be placed in the autosampler vial with a portion of solvent. However, this method still presents problems with autosampler contamination and operation.
An article entitled, “Headspace Sorptive Extraction (HSSE)” was published on an unspecified date by Tienpont, B. et al. at http://www.richrom.com/assets/CD23PDF/d43.pdf. The article discloses a glass rod support coated with a sorptive coating and suspended in the headspace of a closed container, which contains the analyte-bearing sample. The glass rod remains suspended above the analyte-bearing sample until equilibrium is reached. The glass rod is then removed from the closed container and undergoes thermal desorption.
It would be an improvement to the art to have a device where the extraction and desorption may be performed without the need of extraneous equipment.